Skills
Hero's Skills are two sets of special knowledge that gives you more power (or "stats") in the game. The first set is called "Main" and the second is called "Against Invaders". Skill points for developing the Hero's Skills are earned from leveling up the hero. The Hero's Skills are set in a tree, so the top skills must be upgraded to some level, usually 1, 3, 5, or 10, before skills underneath it can be unlocked. Some skills have two that you can max out, such as Woodworking and Woodworking II. If you don't have enough skill points to max out both, max the second one, as it gives you better stats. Note: '''With the "Second Chance" (buy in clan store for 15000 Loyalty Points) you can reset all Skills and distribute your Skill tokens differently. Very handy to adjust for producing more resources or faster training time or greater military advantages and such, as needed depending on what is most important. ''Note: You can also reset skills with hero sets: First change skills with Second Chance, then, before putting skills save a hero set and name it Empty. Then put skills in. When you want to change skills again, activate the Empty hero set and boom, you can reset skills with hero sets. Warning: save the hero set before putting skills in.'' Main Hero´s Skills Each skill can be upgraded to various number of levels. Detailed stats for each level are not provided here because it would be too difficult to read in a single page. However, please note that most rewards come from the last levels of each skills, lower levels being almost insignificant. It is therefore recommended to focus on a few skills to max only. For a better understanding, main Hero skills are divided into two tables covering combat and training skills (left tree) and farming and building skills (right tree). Only Building I and Learning Speed I skills are necessary to access both trees. Combat and training skills (left tree) Regarding combat skills effectiveness, one of the most common question players come by is "What is better to boost ? Health or defense of troops ?". Actually, some players have made some testsSee WWM tests on youtube : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiQu9mZB044, and while the global algorithm for combat remains unknown, it seems obvious that : * maxing troop health is better than maxing troop defense and/or maxing troop offense; * maxing troop offense is better than maxing troop defense but not as rewarding as maxing troop health; * maxing troop defense is the least lucrative investment in terms of combat effectiveness. Knowing this, '''you should primarily max troop health, then troop offense, then troop defense. Same applies to the new health/defense/offense reduction skills which prove to be very effective, except the defense reduction skill that is bugged now and actually increases enemy defense ! Regarding what skills to go for first, also from real word testing, it seems that the best skills to go first are: * reduce enemy health * reduce enemy offense * reduce enemy defense Farming and building skills (right tree) Invader Hero´s Skills 6 Skills in total, all about fighting Invaders. References